A New Beginning
by New Begining
Summary: What happens when a group of Narn warriors find themselves in a new universe faced with new enemies both from the outside and within their own ranks.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Prologue

When I read most stories on this site about crossovers they usually involve one version of humanity entering a second at a pivotal time in their history. The first group arrived with advanced technology and defeats the threat leaving both parties better of.

Some of these stories are good, a few are great but to be honest most usually lack the deep character development and become marred in their technologies.

So I hope you enjoy my version of two universes coming together in a way that I haven't seen before. The next two chapters will give a brief background on each universe with the main story beginning at chapter four.

I encourage anyone to leave comments and tell me about what they like or dislike about the story, but please remember that this is something new to me and while my imagination may be fertile my skills in writing probably leave much to be desired.

Babylon Five: Centered on the Narn Regime in the year 2214 five years after they gain their independence from the Centauri. Following the events of the established chronology from the series Earth doesn't enter the Dilgar War till the year 2231

Stargate: Set in the year 1998 during the events of season one shortly before the episode Tin Man.

End of Chapter One

* * *

Chapter two will briefly discuss the Narn. The main characters, technology and their mission that will lead them to their crossing over into the Stargate Universe.

Chapter three will follow the cannon universe up the show Tim Man. While this chapter is shorter is discusses SG-3 lead by Colonel Robert Makepeace. SG-3 is classified as a Marine Combat Unit/Search and Rescue

Chapter one was published on 3/31/13 with Chapter 2 and 3 scheduled for publication by 4/6/13 according to my Beta Reader.


	2. Chapter 2

General Background

The year is 2215 and Narn had been free of the Centauri for over six years. In that time the Narn have dedicated a large portion of their resources to becoming militarily strong and have begun to expand outward.

Physiologically Narn are reptilian in appearance but are actually marsupials. The share a life expectancy similar to humans and have the same basic intelligence. They are considerable stronger and able to endure without food and water for longer periods of time. Due to the home system having a red sun Narn possesses poor eye sight.

* * *

Technology

Specifications for the Th'Nor, T'Loth, shuttles and the Frazi fighter are taken directly from the B5tech website.

Due to the nature of combat Narn ships possess heavy armor plating and are designed with numerous backup systems in addition to highly trained crew that can repair damage during combat. Each of the capital ships is also equipped with machine shops and carries a compliment of drones onboard.

The use of plasma based weaponry is considerably more powerful than a standard staff cannon used by the Gou'ald. The secondary weapons network on each ships uses plasma charges and kinetic rounds classified as interceptors that is used in defense.

Frazi fighters are considered superior is maneuverability, weapons and armor plating allows for numerous strikes

Like many races the Narn have developed robotic drones for use on various roles such as mining, construction and repair.

Hyperspace beacons are small nuclear powered satellites that emit a tachyon that is required for navigation. Each beacon also connects to each other forming a network allowing for beacons to constantly reposition themselves.

In the Babylon universe the FTL method uses hyperspace that relies on beacons for long tern navigation. Navigation without beacons is possible but ships have to travel forming a chain in hyperspace with the furthest ship exiting to mark the area in normal space.

Narn Warriors are equipped with plasma weapons and carry either a dagger of sword into combat as secondary weapons. Their body armor is made up of ceramic plating resembling chest plates that are commonly decorated with their families seal and accomplishments. Land based units also use numerous vehicles that are powered by hydrogen fuel cells.

* * *

Narn Characters:

The main character is a male known as Kath who had risen from the ranks during the Centauri Occupation. While he like most Narn holds a hatred for the Centauri he has begun to question his own motivations for violence and has begun to follow the teachings of G'Quan a Narn icon. Since taking command of his first ship he had successfully completed numerous high risk missions earning him respect among the government and his solders beneath him.

La'Ko a member of the Kha'Ri Third Circle is a trained diplomat and was assigned to accompany Kath if they should encounter any new races. While he is a high ranking member of the ruling class he is mostly distrusted by many senior officers who see him as weak during his negotiations with the Centauri during their final days on Narn.

Ga'Dan is a fearsome young warrior who many believe is a member of the Thenta Makur, an assassin guild feared among the Narn. He is in charge of a special unit of solders who call themselves Tza roughly translating into the Narn word for blood and gore. They are analogous the Devils Brigade in WW2.

Tu'Dan is a Narn pilot who joined the military after her family was murdered during the occupation. She is ruthless and bloodthirsty but a competent and fierce loyal to Kath. Her upbringing is from the lowest class of Narn known as the outcast but her actions in the rebellion during the occupation have earned her respect as she strives to move up Narn society.

Nilan is a Narn scientist specializing in alien technology. She is highly intelligent and pushes herself and her staff. She is driven by the need to see that Narn becomes a great superpower. She was assigned to Kath as a mission specialist and is loyal to him to an extent.


	3. Chapter 3

**General Background.**

The year is 1998 and the SGC has been operating for less than a year. Nine SG teams are in operation with the goal to procure weapons and technology in the defense of Earth. Until this point the show has followed cannon until the episode Tin Man.

SG-3 is led by Colonel Makepeace a US Marine Officer. Its main role is combat and search and rescue.

SG-5 is led by Major Altman and considered the largest unit in the SGC. They are also classified as a combat rescue unit.

To this point the SGC has only encountered two System Lords. Ra who is killed during their initial mission and Apothis who attack the SGC during the first episode. At this point the Tollan, Nox and Asgard have been encountered but the SGC has been unable to gain any new technologies only having brief encounters with each race.

Teal'c along with Bra'tac has both offered their knowledge to the SGC. While lacking any technical or scientific knowledge they have been able to explain Jaffa culture, weapons, ships and a list of known System Lords in addition to dozens of gate addresses that might contain technology needed in the defense of Earth.

* * *

**SGC Universe Technology**

Earth technology while not as advanced as the System Lords is superior on the ground. Weaponry such as the 9mm handgun and P-90 has shown to be effective in combating the Jaffa with a higher rate of fire and superior distance. The use of radio's and guerilla tactics has allowed small units to confront large Jaffa with relative success on the ground. While Jaffa are stronger the humans involved in the SGC all come from special forces backgrounds and are highly trained warriors.

Earth does not possess and spacecraft at this point.

The Gou'ald due to their feudal nature and the fact that only their species has any scientific knowledge have kept the Jaffa and humans subservient by controlling knowledge. This had meant that the Jaffa lack most skills in modern human combat.

The Ha'Tak motherships can defeat a Narn ship in a one to one fight due to shielding and maneuverability in normal space. The main weapon called the staff cannon cannot penetrate Narn armor in a single shot but can damage a ship when struck with numerous weapons. The Narn main weapon the two forward facing plasma cannons can destroy a Ha'Tak in a few shots.

The weapons strength and armor of Narn ships was developed in this story to give Narn ships a fighting chance in combat. While not totally based in cannon part of it is conjecture and part purpose to make a fight somewhat even knowing the two backgrounds.

* * *

**Earth Characters**

Colonel Makepeace is the leader of SG-3 and is loyal to the program and Earth. He has been pushing for a more direct role in confronting the System Lords to acquire weapons for Earth. The men in his command are loyal to him and many believe that Earth should go on the offensive.

Major Paul Davis is a liaison between the Pentagon and SGC.

Doctor Patel is one of the lead scientists in Area 51. Unlike most scientists Patel is personable and formerly worked for Boeing Skunkworks.

Colonel Harry Maybourne is an intelligence officer and member of the NID. At this point the NID is not a rough agency but a civilian intelligence agency responsible for research and intelligence analysis.

Senator Karen Wells is a member of the Senate and Oversight Committee responsible for the SGC funding. As a former CIA operative she understands the challenges faces by the SGC and is their main supporter besides the President.

The SGC operated in two locations. The main base is in Cheyenne Mountain and comprised of nine teams in addition to several hundred support staff. The secondary location is Area 51 where dozens of scientist have been recruited to study material retrieved by the SGC.

**End of Chapter Three**

* * *

I hope you enjoy my story so far

Chapter four and five will deal with SG-3 and their mission setting the tone for the series. What i can tell you is that unlike both series my stories are somewhat grittier and darker. The Narn begin to appear in chapter six that is almost complete.


End file.
